Un autre monde
by Agns
Summary: Lily ancienne-Evans-devenue-Potter se laissa emporter par le sommeil infini un soir d’Octobre , quelques minutes après son ex-meilleur-ennemi-devenu-mari , pour sauver son fils Harry Potter de la mort .


**Un autre monde **

_**Histoire entièrement fictive et sortie de mon imaginaire . Toute ressemblance avec des histoires sur Harry Potter ou non ne serait que hasard . Toute ressemblance avec des faits et/ou personnes ayant existés seraient que hasard .Je ne fais qu'emprunter quelques personnages de notre très célèbre auteur : Joanne Kathleen Rowling .**_

_**Lily ancienne-Evans-devenue-Potter se laissa emporter par le sommeil infini un soir d'Octobre , quelques minutes après son ex-meilleur-ennemi-devenu-mari , pour sauver son fils Harry Potter de la mort .**_

_**Comment est ce arrivé ? Comment Lily Evans**_

_**Retour au temps où les blagues du château de Poudlard où on étudiait la sorcellerie étaient habituelles et que quatre jeunes garçons – appelés Les Maraudeurs – étaient les personnes les plus populaire du collège . Retour au temps où la délicieuse Lily Evans détestait cordialement le don juan de Poudlard . Mais le détestait elle vraiment ? C'est ce que nous allons voir dans ma toute nouvelle fic . **_

_**Je commence à situer cette histoire du point de vue de Lily .**_

_**Chapitre 1 : Partir … pour ne plus jamais revenir … même si …**_

Il faut souffrir …

_**Du côté de Lily Evans**_

Ça fait exactement 2 mois que je suis revenue dans cette fichue maison . A vari dire je ne sais pas vraiment pourquoi je suis là : toute ma famille me hait et je le leur rend cordialement . Mais cela fait 2 mois que je suis enfermée dans cette maison de gens typiquement normaux avec cette obsession à la normalité . Mais le seul truc de leur monde de bonheur de normalité , c'est que moi je ne suis pas normale pour eux . Je suis la sorcière bonne à rien qui passe seulement mes vacances chez mes parents . Enfin , si je peux appeler les Evans mes parents Parce que si je suis leur fille , ils ont une drôle de signification de ce à quoi peut ressembler la parenté ! Mais bon , c'est pas grave , je ne leur en veux pas aux Evans , ce n'est pas leur faute si ils sont tombés sur moi . Ce n'est pas leur faute ! Mais , pour eux ,c'est la mienne . Alors ils me font vivre un enfer à chaque fois que je rentre à la « maison » . Ce qui est de leur faute , c'est qu'ils me fassent travailler comme une bonniche , que je n'ai comme chambre que le débarras dans le jardin où sont entassés les vieux outils de « M . Evans » , que je me fasse taper dessus pour un rien , que je me fasse insulter à longueur de temps .

J'en ai vraiment assez de cette vie chez mes parents . Et il me reste normalement encore une semaine à tenir . Mais bon … Je ne crois pas que je vais tenir en fait … J'ai préparé mes valises , elles sont rangées dans « ma chambre » et elles attendent desespérément le moindre petit problème pour quitter les voiles . Et je crois que le moindre petit problème va bientôt arriver . Mais maintenant , j'ai 17 ans , je peux partir dés que je veux de chez les Evans . Dés que j'ai une raison valable …

Je rentre dans la cuisine et je me sers mon dîner . A côté de moi« Mrs. Evans » me regarde avec des yeux ronds .

- Alors, bonne à rien , tu t'es bien amusée dehors à te ronger les ongles ? OU à parler avec tes amis imaginaires ? Car c'est bien connu tu n'as pas d'amis ! Petit bonne à rien ! Je me demande bien pourquoi je te laisse encore la chance de vivre sous notre toit confortablement à te tourner les pousses à longueur de journées !

- mmmh … C'est cela …C'est cela …

- Quoi ? Que dis tu ? Tu as osé me répondre ?

- Oh oui que j'ose te répondre grande déesse de la connerie sur Terre ! Oh oui que maintenant j'ose te répondre ? Et tu sais pourquoi ? Parce que j'ai dix sept ans ! Et oui , tu ne t'es même pas souvenue de la date de naissance de ta propre fille . Enfin , si on peut dire que je suis ta fille , je n'en suis pas si sûre , vu que tu n'as jamais rien fait pour le montrer ! A part un lien du sang je ne suis rien pour toi ! Mais cela tombe bien , car toi non plus tu n'es rien pour moi ! Tu n'as jamais rien été et je ne verrai pas pourquoi cela changerait !

- Je vais t'apprendre à me manquer de respect car même si tu t'en vas – on aura des vacances – je veux que tu gardes un souvenir de tes parents ! Tes parents qui te détestaient ! JOHN !

Le John que « Mrs. Evans » Appelle n'est autre que « Mr. Evans »

- C'est bon … j'arrive … j'ai tout entendu … Viens là, petit chienne … Je vais t'apprendre le respect à toi !

John m'attrapa par les cheveux et m'emmena dans sa chambre . Oupss , j'avais pas prévu cela dans mon plan foireux de fouttage de merde . Il me balança sur le lit et me regarda avec son regard … son regard qui fait peur … J'ai toujours eu peur de « Mr. Evans » . Depuis toute petite … et j'ai toujours eu mes raison … car dés que j'ai eu 9 ans il m'a … il m'a … je préfère ne même pas en parler … C'est une autre des raisons pour lesquelles je redoute à chaque fois les vacances … Ce qu'il me fait , Pétunia et « Mrs. Evans » n'en ont jamais été au courant . Mais je crois que « Mrs. Evans » s'en doutait . Mais elle n'a jamais rien fait pour l'empêcher de me faire du mal .

Il m'attacha les mains aux barres du lit et me regarda avec toujours le même regard … ce regard qui me fait peur .. et que je vois souvent dans mes cauchemars …

- Alors comme ça on veut s'en aller ? S'en même me dire au revoir ! Je vous avais pourtant bien éduquée, Lily Evans … Vous me décevez beaucoup … Mais vous me devez quelque chose, vous vous souvenez ? Calmez vous … Vous avez l'habitude … C'est la dernière fois … Considérez cela comme un cadeau d'adieu pour moi , très chère !

- Vas te faire voir ! Je t'ai déjà laissé me faire assez de mal comme cela !

- Tu n'as pas le choix de toutes façons … je suis ton père … c'est moi que décide ici

- Mon père ? Mais bien sur … tu n'es même pas mon père ! tu me fais souffrir parce que je ne suis pas ta fille , mais celle de ton meilleur ami … un père ne viole pas sa fille …

- Tais toi ! Je ne veux plus t'entendre ! tu vas me donner ce que j'attend de toi , et tout de suite !

- Non !

Il me mit une claque .

- Voilà qui t'apprendra à me répondre !

Il se rapprocha vers moi et commença à me déshabiller sous mes gémissements de protestations . Je lui mords la lèvre et lui fous un coup de pied bien placé entre les deux jambes .

Sous la douleur , il laisse tomber , et me laisse seule nue sur le lit , toujours attachée .

- Je reviens demain , le temps que tu te calmes . En attendant , privée de nourriture !

Il sort de la chambre et je me met à pleurer de rage . Grâce à ma magie mes forces sont multipliées et j'arrive à me défaire de mes liens , mais le résultat est que mes poignets sont ensanglantés . Je n'y fais pas attention et j'attrape un peignoir de bain qui traîne pour me le mettre sur le dos et l'attacher . J'ouvre la fenêtre avec rapidité et saute en vitesse dehors . Je cours de toutes mes jambes en faisant attention de ne pas me faire repérer par les Evans . Mais trop tard , pétunia regardes par la fenêtre au moment où je passe devant . Elle me regarde , le regard vide d'émotion à part la peur . Elle a peur de moi . Soudain je remarque qu'une larme coule sur sa joue . Puis elle se retourne pour que je ne la voie plus . Je recommence ma course jusqu'à l'épuisement . Il n'y a pas beaucoup d'endroit où demander de l'aide , les Evans ont eu la très brillante idée d'installer leur maison dans la campagne . J'arrivai à Godric Hollow quand enfin je vis un immense manoir . Il était rassurant , il en émanait une … magie . Je m'approche timidement du portail et je sonne . J'entend une voix féminine crier : James , vas ouvrir ! J'attend deux minutes devant le portail mais personne ne vient . Déçue , je m'apprête à retourner à mon chemin , mais à peine ai je le dos tourné que j'entend une voix familière dire : LILY ? Je me retourne étonnée , et je vois James Potter et ses deux acolytes qui me regardent inquiet . Je suis tellement fatiguée et cet événement font que s'en est trop pour mon petit corps , et je tombe par terre .

Merçi de me lire ! je vous adore lecteurs ! Mais je vous adore encore plus quand vous laissez des reviews ! Allez c'est pas dur à faire et c'est magique ! C'est un instrument pour avoir la suite des fics . Allez je vous laisse tous . Béko!

Au fait , ce n'est pas un hasart si ma fic a le titre de la chanson de Téléphone : Un autre monde .

Elle est superbe . Pour moi elle veut dire qu'on rêve d'un autre monde , mais en fait il exisre peut être déjà et on y vit .

Mais prenez cela dans le sens que vous voulez !

Allez et ne rêvez pas d'un autre monde si vous voulez la suite , il vous suffit juste de cliquer sur le bouton à gauche en bas de votre écran ! Ze vous adore toussssssssssssssssssss !


End file.
